A Zealot's Reputation
by Paige Stiles
Summary: Simon Zealotes' life before he met Jesus and the other disciples. Sorry, but I'm really bad at summaries! Changed rating for some serious issues.
1. Default Chapter

A Zealot's Reputation  
  
DISCLAIMER! This story is based on Tony Vincent's (wow he's hot!) portrayal of Simon Zealotes. I don't own this character or any other you see in the new Jesus Christ Superstar. ENJOY!  
  
Prologue  
  
Simon Zealotes was finally in Cana. It felt strange being home, since he hadn't been home in three years. Hadn't seen his family or any of his old friends. But the person he missed most was the one he also dreaded seeing. He was afraid she had changed. His worst nightmare would be to see her married, with children. Simon promised he'd come back. He promised they'd be together again.  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
"Simon, you're the laziest person I know!" complained his oldest brother Matthew. "You're sixteen and all you do is lay around the house. Help us work, you're too old to be playing with friends or sleeping late, your responsibility is the farm now." Simon rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his spiky blond hair. "He's right Simon," chimed in his mother. "Jeez, Mom! Leave me alone!" Simon whined, pulling the blankets over his head. His mother ripped them off and threw a shirt at him. "Here Simon, go introduce yourself to the new neighbors who moved into the house down the road." "I don't want a shirt Mom, it's boiling outside. Besides." Simon said, getting a mischievious look on his face and flexing his muscles. "They might have some nice looking daughters." "Ahh! Simon, your useless," his mother explained, leaving the room Simon and his seventeen year old brother James shared. Simon sighed and pulled the shirt over his head. His stomach grumbled when he smelled his mother's cooking down the hall in the kitchen. "What's for breakfast?" he asked, leaning over his mother's shoulder.  
  
"You missed breakfast," his mother scolded. "This is lunch." "Well then I guess I'll have two plates, to make up for the meal I missed." "Simon, if you don't pull your weight around here, then you don't get to eat. Even Calista helps out, and she's pregnant!" "Mom, I told you, I help out at the fishing docks." Abigail Zealotes looked skeptical. "You don't help out, you hang around with your friends. All you help out with getting rid of the alcohol and cigarettes." Simon looked surprised. "I don't do any of that stuff, Mom." "Then how come I can smell it on your breath when you come home?" his mother demanded, waving a kitchen utensil in his face. Simon couldn't defend himself, and stood there looking helpless. "SIMON!" his mother yelled. "How are you going to ever get a girl to notice you if you smell bad?" "Mom, I don't need a girl, I'm never getting married, remember?" His mother shook her head. "Matthew's married, Calista's about to have their baby, Ruth's engaged, James' has a girlfriend, and Danielle has boys calling on her all the time. How come you don't have someone?" "Mom, I just told you. Marriage is a waste of my time, I'm gonna join the army." "Oh Simon!" his mother sighed. "When will you grow up?" "Mom, I'm tired of you lecturing me all the time. A Zealot's reputation is to be a fighter and I obviously take after Dad." "Your father got married Simon, he had five children. And look where being a part of the zealots got him, dead!" Abigail suddenly looked very tired and sad. "Simon, I couldn't bear to lose my baby boy just because he has violence and fighting in his blood. Be a mature young man, like your brothers, and the ladies will be swarming you in no time."  
  
"I feel like I'm talking to a wall, Mom! Doesn't anyone around here ever listen to me?! Is everything my fault?" "Yes," James said from the living room. "James, don't say that! Simon he didn't-" but the slamming door cut her off. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Simon mumbled to himself as he headed towards the city. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lit one as quickly as he could. Simon felt guilty when he stormed from his house, which he did a lot. He hated making his poor mother worry about him. He just found himself getting angry more often than usual since his father died. As Simon headed down to the docks, towards the boat his friends worked on, he tripped over something and went tumbling onto the wooden planks. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" said an unfamiliar female voice. Simon turned to see what he slipped on. Suntan Lotion. He glared at the girl who owned the bottle of lotion that had almost sent him splashing in the cold, filthy water. "What the hell is your problem?" Simon snapped. "I almost-" his voice caught in his throat when he realized he was yelling at the most beautiful girl in the world. "Hey, I said I was sorry!" she said, defensively. "It's not like I did it on purpose." Simon didn't pay attention to what the girl was saying. All he could do was stare with his mouth open. I thought angels only stayed in heaven, he thought. Then he scolded himself. Get a grip on yourself man, you don't need a girl, it's a Zealot's reputation to fight. But it was true; she did look like an angel. Her long blonde hair was up in a careless bun and her dazzling green eyes flashed angrily at Simon. Not to mention she had a fantastic body, Simon thought, and it was barely covered by a small pink bikini, which brought out her nice tan. "Hey, are you even listening to me?" she demanded angrily, but there was a hint of amusement in her voice. "S-sorry," Simon stammered, "it's just that-" "It's okay, you're not so bad yourself." She flashed him a sexy smile. Simon grinned. I told you Mom, he thought. "What's your name?' she asked him. "Simon. Simon Zealotes." "I'm Leah Agastis," she told him. "I haven't seen you around. Did you just move here?" Simon couldn't stop staring into her gorgeous eyes. "Yeah, I live down the street. Your sister Danielle introduced herself this morning. And I've talked to a few of her friends. They were right." Simon was puzzled. "Right about what?" "They said you were very cute," Leah replied boldly. Simon blushed and laughed nervously. "Um.thank you," he said, feeling very embarrassed. "Hey Simon! What's up, bro?!" Simon's best friend Andrew slapped him on the back. His eyes widened when he saw Leah. "Well, well, who's this?" he asked, trying to look as sexy as possible. Simon rolled his eyes. Leah laughed. "In your dreams, sweetheart." Andrew's smile faded. Leah winked at Simon. "See you around, Simon," she said, slipping on her sandals. She grabbed her purse and walked away. "Bye," Simon replied, dazed. "Nice, man! She's totally hot!" Andrew laughed and grabbed Simon by the shoulder. "Let's go, Jake stole some of his dad's vodka." Andrew dragged Simon towards the boat, but Simon turned his head to get one last glance at Leah before she turned the corner.  
  
Simon stumbled and tripped as he headed towards the creek, where he sat every night after he got drunk. He stared intently at the stars and sighed. Somehow, the pain from missing his father vanished when he drank. It seemed like all his problems vanished when he drank. "Simon?" a familiar voice rang through the silence of the night. "Oh, hi Leah. What's up?" Simon slurred. "Simon, are you drunk?" Leah demanded. "No," Simon snorted. "Yes." Then he cackled hysterically. "Sssshh! Simon, you'll wake the whole neighborhood." Simon seemed to calm down and become serious for a few moments. He studied Leah in the moonlight. Her blonde hair had turned to strands of silky silver. "Leah," Simon sighed. Leah turned to look at him. "You're so amazingly beautiful." Leah smiled. "That's just the alcohol talking, Simon. You'll think differently when you're sober-" her sentence was cut off when Simon pressed his lips against her roughly. "Simon!" she gasped angrily, and shoved him away. "Ow! Leah, come on baby, let's find some place cozy for us to get to know each other better." Simon reached for her, but she smacked his hands away. "Simon, don't!" she shrieked. They both gasped when the porch light of Leah's house switched on. "Leah, are you out there?" her father asked. "Now, I'm in trouble!" Simon whispered loudly, but Leah grabbed his hand and began to run. They ran into the trees and stopped to catch their breaths. "Do you know a place we can go?" Leah asked Simon. He looked surprised. "I mean, to hide," Leah said quickly. "Oh yeah, follow me." Simon grabbed her hand and lead her down a dirt path, to a quiet, peaceful spot. "Wow! It's beautiful here!" Leah whispered. The creek had widened into a sparkling river and the banks of the river formed into hills. On top of the hill sat a gorgeous willow tree. Simon sat down underneath it, and pulled Leah down beside him. They sat in silence for a few moments. "How come you drink?" Leah asked, laying down in the grass and gazing up at the stars. "I guess I started when my father died. It made me feel numb, so I wouldn't have to feel pain." Leah looked sympathetic and squeezed his hand. "I know how you feel. My mother died when I was ten." Simon lied down beside her and gazed into her eyes. Something inside Leah made her heart begin to pound, her throat go dry and her blood rush. Simon was very handsome. His spiky, blond hair, his sweet smile, and gorgeous eyes. "Do you miss her?" Simon inquired. Leah averted her eyes from his. She was afraid he'd be able to see into her soul. "Sometimes," she replied. Desperate to change the subject, she grabbed his chin and laughed. "What's this patch of fur growing on your chin?" "What.you don't like it?" Simon demanded, laughter in his voice. "It's different," Leah said. "Good different?" Simon asked. Leah laughed. "It's kinda sexy." Simon smiled and brought his face closer to hers. Afraid he was going to kiss her, Leah stood up. "Simon, it's very late. My father is going to be very angry. Maybe we should go back." "Let your father be angry. I never get to talk to someone unless they're nagging at me or we're drunk and we have no idea what we're talking about." Leah frowned. "Simon, please stop drinking. It's bad for you. If you need to vent, just talk to me. I can help you feel better." "Help me feel better how?" Simon asked, raising an eyebrow. Leah playfully slapped his arm. "You're so bad!" "Do you find that sexy as well?" Simon asked flirtatiously. "Maybe." Leah kissed him on the cheek and pulled him to his feet. "I guess I better get you home, as much as I hate that." Simon took her hand. "Or else your father will kick both of our asses." Leah gave him a small smile, but Simon thought he saw fear in her pretty green eyes. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
"Where were you last night Simon?" asked his sister-in-law Calista, as the family at breakfast the next morning. All eyes turned to stare at him.  
  
"Yes Simon, where were you?" his mother demanded. "I talked to Nathaniel Agastis this morning and he said his daughter was out late last night too."  
  
James turned to his brother and grinned. "Did you score last night?" "James," his mother scolded.  
  
"We just talked," Simon confessed. "Really?" his mother suddenly looked very interested. "Is she nice?" "She's hot!" James exclaimed loudly. "Shut up!" Simon snapped, punching his brother in the arm. "Oh, defensive are we?! Is someone sweet on the girl next door?" James shoveled food in his mouth and chewed noisily. "James, shut your mouth and keep it shut! And please don't chew like a cow!" "Listen, as much as I love this family bonding, I promised Jake I'd help unload some crates at the docks. See you guys later." Simon quickly checked his reflection in the hallway mirror, and then left without another word.  
  
  
  
Leah sat on a wooden bench, on the dock beside her father's boat. She tried to get involved in the book she was reading, but something else was on her mind. Well, actually, someone else. Leah couldn't help but think about Simon Zealotes. She loved everything about him. She loved how his bleached blond hair, even though he put lots of gel in it, still felt soft when she played with it. She loved the way when he smiled, his eyes lit up. She loved the way he made her laugh, the way he managed to take the pain of her life away when she was with him. Leah hated though, the way Simon made her feel. Her heart pounded every time he touched her, and every time he smiled, she wanted to kiss him. It made her feel ashamed; it seemed so improper for her to feel this way, when she barely knew him.  
  
"Hey, Leah," a familiar voice said behind her, causing her to jump about five feet in the air. She turned to see the smiling face of Simon Zealotes.  
  
"Sorry, did I startle you?" he asked. She nodded and stood up. Simon's breathe caught in his throat. Today, Leah's blond hair was in a ponytail and her lips glistened with some sort of lip-gloss. She was wearing a red bikini and a knee-length denim skirt. Does she always have to look this fantastic? Simon thought to himself.  
  
"Just a bit," she admitted. She set her book down and smiled at Simon. He smiled back, and Leah felt the urge to kiss him.  
  
"Did your father get angry at you last night?" Simon asked her, pushing a strand of blond silk away from her face. Leah took a deep breath and hesitated.  
  
"Um, no, he fell back asleep," she answered. "So, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I promised I'd help my friend do some work, but I was hoping to see you down here. I'll be about a half an hour, how about I come get you, and the two of us go for a walk?"  
  
Leah grinned. "I'll see you soon."  
  
  
  
"So, I've been wondering, since I barely know you, what makes Leah Agastis tick?" Simon and Leah walked down the dirt path, towards the place they went to the previous night. Leah was really enjoying herself. Simon was funny, polite, and witty. She had never met a guy like him before.  
  
Leah laughed. "What makes me tick?" Simon smiled. "Yeah, what turns you on?" "Well, I love to paint and I love music." Leah and Simon sat down underneath the willow tree. Leah leaned against the thick trunk of the enormous tree.  
  
"Really, do you play an instrument?" Simon asked her. "Yeah, I play the violin. I've been playing since before my mother died. She always told me I had amazing talent. It takes me away, when I'm playing. I feel like I'm escaping from my problems. I play whenever I want to feel like that. Playing music and painting make me feel happy"  
  
"And how often do you feel like that?" Simon asked her, feeling sad for her.  
  
"Not often," she admitted. "But right now I do." Simon looked up and gazed into Leah's eyes. He swallowed nervously and reached out to grab the chain around Leah's neck.  
  
"I should've guessed you liked music," he told her. He studied the silver pendant on the necklace she wore. It was small music note.  
  
Leah smiled gently. "My mother gave that to me." Tears welled in her eyes and she looked away from Simon. Simon put his fingers underneath her chin and lifted up her face, causing her to look into his eyes.  
  
"What else turns you on?" he asked. "You do," Leah answered, simply. There was a moment of silence before Simon leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Leah's. She didn't respond for a few moments, but then her hands came up to his neck and her fingers ran through his soft hair. Simon's arms went around her waist and he pulled her underneath him, onto the grass.  
  
Everything became blurry to Leah. Simon invaded all five of her senses. She inhaled his scent, which was a combination of his cologne, shampoo and soap. He kissed her softly at first, but the longer they lay there, their kisses became more passionate. Simon felt addicted to Leah's kisses. Her lips tasted like her strawberry lip-gloss and her sweet perfume invaded his nostrils. He needed to breath, but at the same time he needed to touch her.  
  
Leah pulled away from him and looked up into his eyes. "I can't breathe," she gasped.  
  
"Me neither," Simon said, and they both laughed.  
  
"That was incredible, Simon. My heart's pounding." Simon's hand went to Leah's chest and he felt her heart thumping.  
  
"I barely know you, and I'm already falling in love with you," Simon told her. Leah couldn't believe what she was hearing. A part of her wanted to pull Simon close and kiss him again, but another part wanted to push him away and run. She was afraid of letting him get too close. She didn't want him to hurt her. Everyday, her father beat her, hurt her physically, and she couldn't bear to have her heart be broken.  
  
"What's wrong?" Simon asked her, concern in his eyes. Leah shook her head.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just feeling a little overwhelmed."  
  
"I-I'm sorry," Simon sputtered. "I shouldn't have come on so strong."  
  
"No, it's not you, it's me. Listen, Simon, I wish I could explain to you what's going on, but I can't. I just need to figure things out before I let someone get close to me."  
  
Simon looked confused. "I don't understand. Two seconds ago you were kissing me, and now you're telling me you don't want to let anyone get close to you?"  
  
"Simon, I'm sorry. I really am. I want so badly to tell you what's happening to me, but I'm too afraid."  
  
"Afraid of what?" Simon demanded, grabbing her by the shoulders. Leah turned away and began to sob. Simon walked up behind her and pulled her against him, his strong arms gently rocking her like a child.  
  
"I have to go, I'll see you later." Leah pushed away from Simon and began to run down the path, into the woods, and out of Simon's sight, leaving him standing there alone. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four (two weeks later)  
  
Sunset reds, golden yellows and ocean blues distracted Leah from her problems. The swirls of paint on the paper in front of her keep her away from thinking about what just happened.  
  
Her father had left to go drinking again, but not before beating her and calling her horrible names. She had immediately retreated to her room and began to paint. Being so deeply absorbed, she didn't hear her front door open, and didn't notice Simon step into her room.  
  
"Leah," he said, causing her to scream and drop her paint brush.  
  
"Simon! What the hell are you doing? You can't just barge into people's houses like that and you scared me half to death!"  
  
"You look half dead," Simon remarked cruelly. Leah knew he was probably right. Her hair in a messy ponytail, her eyes were red from crying, and her cheeks were bruised. "I know what's happening to you Leah," Simon stepped carefully towards her and put his hands gently on her shoulders.  
  
"Why did you come here, Simon?" Leah demanded, feeling a bit frightened. Simon had her against the wall, and he was at least two times stronger than her. Don't think like that, Leah scolded herself. Simon would never hurt you.  
  
"I haven't seen you in two weeks Leah," Simon said, hurt in his eyes. Of course he's hurt, Leah thought. One minute I'm kissing him, the next I'm avoiding him. "After you ran away that day at the river, I was worried about you."  
  
"Simon, you could've knocked," Leah snapped.  
  
"I did, you didn't hear me," Simon replied, just as angrily as she did. In the midst of their anger and hurt, Leah couldn't help but think about how close they were and Simon's passionate kisses.  
  
"Leah, you have to tell someone about your father," Simon gently whispered, his anger dissipating. He lifted a hand and stroked her sore cheek softly.  
  
Leah closed her eyes and let the tears flow down her cheeks. "I can't," she sobbed. "He's killed before, and he'd kill me if I told anyone."  
  
Simon was shocked. "Who did he kill?"  
  
Leah sobbed harder, shaking violently. "My mother," she managed to choke out.  
  
"Oh God," Simon groaned. "Leah, I'm so sorry."  
  
"I can't stand it anymore, Simon," Leah cried. "I want to kill myself, I don't want to live any longer."  
  
Simon shook his head vigorously. "No, Leah," he whispered. "I couldn't manage. I need you.I'm in love with you, Leah. I-I love you."  
  
Leah looked up into his eyes, tears glistening in hers. "I love you too, Simon," she whispered. "So much." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He pressed her up against the wall harder, and she gasped.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered, feeling ashamed of himself. He had lost control, her barely knew Leah.  
  
"Simon go shut my door, and lock it," Leah instructed huskily, passion in her eyes. Simon did what she said and returned, kissing her again hungrily.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, breathing heavily, as Leah pulled his shirt over his head. Leah nodded, since her lips almost never left Simon's. Not seeing him in two weeks made her realize how much she missed him. She ran her fingers through his hair and allowed him to carry her and lay her down on her soft mattress.  
  
"I promise you, Leah. I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again, okay?" Simon murmured, burying his face in her hair, smelling her sweet shampoo. Leah nodded, and kissed Simon again and again and again....  
  
  
  
"My father met my mother when he was sixteen, working as a fisherman. His parents kicked him out of his house and he was left to fend for himself. For the four years before they got married, my parents were inseperable, despite the fact my mother was supposed marry some rich man. Her parents disowned her, and the two survived on their own." Simon whispered softly to Leah, stroking her arm. She played with his hair, occasionally smiling and laughing when he told her stories about his family. The moonlight shone in her window, making her look like an angel.  
  
"It sounds like they really loved each other," Leah sighed. She closed her eyes and smiled. "It's too bad about your father, Simon. He seemed like a good man."  
  
"He was," Simon replied. "My mother always disapproved of him being a zealot, but she wanted to be with him, so she forced herself to accept it."  
  
Leah sighed again, and gazed at him blissfully. "That is a true romance. I hope my marriage will be like that."  
  
"It will be," Simon said, smiling. "Because the man who marries you will know he's the luckiest man in the world." Simon paused and then laughed. "Actually he already does know." Leah giggled and leaned up to kiss Simon. They were just drifting into a peaceful sleep when Leah's bedroom door banged open. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Both teenagers sat up, startled. Leah's father stood in her doorway, glaring at them. Simon pulled on his jeans and Leah slipped on her robe.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Mr. Agastis demanded. He shoved Simon against a wall. "Don't you touch my daughter, you little shit!"  
  
"Hey, at least I'm not hurting her when I'm touching her!" Simon snapped, shoving Leah's father back. Mr. Agastis punched Simon in the nose, causing Simon's nose to gush blood.  
  
"Dad, stop!" Leah shrieked. Her father spun around and slapped her hard across the face. Simon rushed her father and punched him in the stomach as hard as he could, but Mr. Agastis was much stronger, and kicked Simon roughly in the ribs.  
  
"Stop!" Leah shrieked again. She was completely helpless.  
  
Simon grabbed the pocket knife he kept with him, raising it to stab Leah's father, the zealot in him taking over.  
  
"Simon, no!" Leah screamed. It was too late, Simon's blade met with Mr. Agastis's chest. He stumbled back, stunned. He choked, blood trickling from his mouth. Leah kneeled down beside him. She looked at Simon with accusing eyes.  
  
"What have you done?" she sobbed. Simon couldn't believe what he was hearing. This man had been beating him, and he was only protecting them. How could Leah be angry with him?  
  
"I-I'll get help," Simon stammered. He ran from the house, throwing his front door open.  
  
"Simon, dear God! What happened to you?" his mother questioned, looking horrified.  
  
"Leah's father, he attacked me. I defended myself with my pocket knife."  
  
Realization seeped into Abigail's eyes. "Oh no, Simon!" she gasped. She rushed from the house, Simon trailing behind. They found Leah crying on the floor, covered in her father's blood.  
  
"He's dead," she said, sorrow in her voice. Those two words hit Simon with strong force.  
  
"Oh, God!" Abigail cried. She began to sob as well. Simon felt ill, he didn't know what to do.  
  
"Leah," he started, kneeling beside her. She pulled away.  
  
"Don't touch me, Simon!" she snapped. "You killed my father!"  
  
"What was I supposed to do, Leah? Huh?! Let him beat me to death?" Leah turned away and left the room.  
  
"I'm calling the police. I'll tell them the truth, but I never want to see you again!"  
  
Simon was amazed. He had just made love to this girl, why was she being so cold. He did what he had to do to protect himself and Leah as well. Besides, she was the one who wanted to get away from her father. He had treated her like shit, hurt her. Why was she so upset?  
  
"Simon, let's go," Abigail said, gently, guiding her son towards the door. "You did what you had to do." At least my mother doesn't blame me, he thought.  
  
  
  
A Week Later  
  
Simon watched the dirt fall onto the grave, burying Mr. Agastis's father. He watched Leah from across the hole in the ground. She was standing alone, tears in her eyes, her blond hair falling across her face. She looked up and Simon and held his gaze for a long time. A week had given her time to think. She didn't blame Simon for what happened, he had to do what he did, or else her father would have definitely killed him. She loved Simon, and she couldn't bare being apart from him.  
  
As the service end, Simon began to leave with his family, everyone present except for Matthew and Calista, who had given birth two days earlier. Andrew and Jake were also with him, being true blue friends.  
  
"Simon?" Leah called, stepping up behind him. He turned and looked down at her. The rest of his group exchanged glances, but kept walking, leaving the two alone.  
  
"I want you to know that I'm sorry," Leah said. "I don't blame you for what happened, I guess I was just in shock."  
  
Simon nodded and turned to leave. "Simon, wait!" Leah exclaimed, grabbing his hand. "Please don't leave, I can't stand being alone anymore."  
  
A wave of sympathy hit Simon. He felt terrible for Leah, she was an orphan, and had no relatives.  
  
"Do you want to come over for dinner?" he asked, taking her hand. She looked relieved and smiled up at him.  
  
"I'd love that," she replied. "I heard about you being an uncle. Congratulations."  
  
Simon smiled. "Thanks." He held her hand as they walked towards his house, following the crowd.  
  
"Are you okay, Leah?" Simon asked, staring at the ground as he spoke.  
  
"I am now," she replied, and Simon stopped to kiss her. When they pulled apart she had tears in her eyes again.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Simon," she whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry too," Simon replied, kissing her again. Leah hugged him and buried her face in his spiky hair. She thought she smelled something funny, like cigarette smoke but a bit different, but she let it go and they continued to walk towards his house.  
  
  
  
Leah sat down on Simon's bed, feeling full from a large dinner. Simon came in after her and shut the door, grinning at her.  
  
"Do you have something I could sleep in?" she asked, wanting to take off her uncomfortable skirt and blouse.  
  
"Nope," Simon said, slyly. "I guess you're gonna have to sleep naked."  
  
Leah smiled. "Ha, very funny." Simon shrugged and gestured towards his dresser.  
  
"T-shirts are over there, just gonna go brush my teeth." Simon left, leaving Leah to choose a t-shirt. She opened his dresser drawer and gasped, shocked and feeling sick at what she saw. Marijuana. That's what smelled funny in his hair, she thought.  
  
"Leah, what's wrong?" Simon stopped, looking very upset all of sudden when he realized what she had seen.  
  
"Simon, what are you doing?" she gasped, choking on sobs. She didn't want to believe that Simon was doing drugs.  
  
"Leah, please don't tell my mother," Simon said. He looked terrified.  
  
"When did you start?" she demanded.  
  
"About a week ago. I needed it to keep me going after what happened."  
  
Leah felt like vomiting. "This is my fault," she cried, tears pouring down her cheeks. Simon rushed towards her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"No! No, Leah!" he soothed. "This is my own fault. I didn't know I'd become addicted."  
  
"You're addicted?"  
  
"Yeah, I am. It kept getting worse. Andrew helped me get some, since cigarettes and beer just weren't cutting it."  
  
Leah moved away from him and sat down on his bed. "I can't believe this," she moaned. Simon sat down beside her.  
  
"Leah, don't worry, I'll get help, I promise." Simon stroked her arm and kissed her neck. Leah closed her eyes, laying down on the bed.  
  
"Simon, I'm tired, stop distracting me," she said. "We need to talk about this in the morning." Simon nodded, letting her go. She slipped a baggy t-shirt on, and climbed into Simon's soft, comfortable bed. He layed down beside her, wrapped his arm around her waist and closed his eyes.  
  
"I love you, Simon," she whispered, her voice thick with guilt and pain. She hoped to God things couldn't get worse. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
"Wake up, Simon!" a whisper came in the middle of the night. Simon opened his eyes and saw Andrew grinning at him at his open window. Simon looked at Leah, making sure she was asleep before he got up and went to the window.  
  
"What are you doing, Andrew?" Simon demanded. Andrew's grin grew wider, as he showed Simon marijuana, beer, cigarettes and vodka. Simon felt torn, he promised Leah he'd stop doing drugs, but he also needed to have it in his system. He hesitated for a few moments before deciding to climb out his window and follow Andrew towards the abandoned fishing docks.  
  
"So, Simon." Jake said, smiling mischievously. "I heard about you and Leah.ya know?" Simon laughed and shook his head.  
  
"You may as well ask what it was like, Jake, cuz you're never gonna experience it for yourself." Jake's smiled faded and Simon and Andrew laughed loudly.  
  
"How are things between you two?" Andrew asked.  
  
Simon shrugged. "I love her, man," he answered, simply. He blushed and looked away from his two best friends.  
  
"So, is this going to affect you joining the zealots?" Andrew asked, taking a long swig from his beer bottle.  
  
Simon looked puzzled. "I don't know."  
  
Andrew and Jake mumbled and shrugged, too dazed to really care.  
  
"Well, you better make up your mind, Simon. We're leaving in three days," Andrew told him.  
  
"Three days?!" Simon demanded. He felt a lump in his throat. That wasn't much time.  
  
"Hey, man, where ya goin?" Andrew yelled after him.  
  
"Home," Simon yelled.  
  
  
  
Leah awoke to someone climbing through Simon's bedroom window. She became alert immediately, but to her relief it was Simon standing in the middle of his bedroom.  
  
"Hey," he mumbled. Leah sat up and stared at him. She turned and flicked on his lamp.  
  
"Simon, what were you doing out there?" she demanded, feeling suspicious. "Were you doing drugs?"  
  
"I wasn't doing anything," Simon groaned. "God, Leah! Stop asking me all these god damn questions!" he snarled angrily. Leah threw off the covers and stalked across the room to pull on her clothing, furious with Simon. She couldn't keep forgiving him, no matter how much she loved him.  
  
"What are you doing?" he questioned. She turned and glared at him.  
  
"I'm leaving!" she whispered loudly.  
  
"Where are you gonna go?" Simon demanded, a smug expression on his face.  
  
"Anywhere but here," Leah replied. Simon looked hurt for a moment, but then anger took over his features.  
  
"Bitch," Simon mumbled under his breath. Leah walked over to him and smacked him across the mouth. He glared at her in shock, and shoved her against the wall, causing her head to snap back. She felt very dizzy. Simon regretted it the moment he did it. Leah looked shocked and heartbroken and terrified.  
  
"You're becoming just like my father," she whispered. She gathered up her things and opened his bedroom door.  
  
"It's over, Simon!" she yelled.  
  
"Good!" he screamed. Leah slammed his door, walked out of his house and down to the river. She was only able to get this far before bursting into tears and sobbing uncontrollably. She sank to the ground, and pulled her knees up to her chest. Now she was definitely on her own, she needed to figure things out. She knew her father had hidden a lot of money in their house; all she needed to do was find it. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven (Three days later)  
  
"I want you to be careful, Simon," his mother said, kissing him before he left.  
  
"I will Mom, I love you," Simon said, hugging his mother. He wanted to leave quickly, because on the road he could start smoking again.  
  
"Goodbye, Simon!" the rest of his family called. He waved goodbye, happy to be leaving but feeling just a bit choked up when he saw his mother break down.  
  
Poor Mom, he thought. He walked quickly towards town to meet Andrew and Jake at the docks. It was a disgustingly hot day and Simon felt uncomfortably warm already. As he approached the bridge, he recognized the figure walking towards him.  
  
She had to look fantastic when I'm angry with her, Simon thought bitterly. She was wearing a clingy, strapless black dress, and her silky hair fell down to her shoulders.  
  
He avoided her gaze as she past him. "Going to get high?" she demanded, smirking at him. He glared at her.  
  
"No, I'm leaving Cana," he said. Pain quickly flickered in Leah's eyes and then vanished.  
  
"Simon, you can't be serious," she snickered. "You just turned seventeen. You can't be on your own!"  
  
Simon laughed. "Of course I can. And besides," he said. "I won't be on my own, I'll be with Andrew and Jake."  
  
"Oh yeah," Leah scoffed. "They really know how make it own their own as well. Especially when they smoke marijuana and drink until they pass out"  
  
"Whatever," Simon mumbled, turning to leave again. He began walking in the other direction. Leah gazed after him for a moment, feeling a rush of emotions, then turned to walk in the direction she was headed, going to her house to get all her things. Finding the money her father had hidden; she had bought an apartment in the city. She didn't understand how Simon couldn't be terrified being on his own, because she certainly was.  
  
She had only walked a couple feet when she realized Simon was walking quickly after her. She turned to confront him, but before she could speak, he invaded her mouth with his lips and tongue. He pressed her arms against her sides, preventing her from hitting him if she wanted to. Surprised by this sudden move of passion, Leah didn't know how to respond, but she felt the tension on her arms lift and Simon's hands on her hips, moving up and down her back, and then to her shoulders and neck. He felt pleased when he felt goose bumps on Leah's skin.  
  
She may be incredibly pissed off at me, and we may not be together anymore, he thought, but she knows in her mind she still wants me.  
  
Leah knew she should resist, but she started to feel herself melt into Simon's arms, letting him control her completely. The only thing she could be in control of was her mouth, and she slowly felt herself beginning to respond to Simon.  
  
You know this is wrong, Leah scolded herself. You're supposed to be furious at him, not shoving your tongue down his throat. But Leah ignored the voice in her head and pressed her mouth harder against Simon's. She ran her fingers through his blond hair, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Suddenly, everything that had happened in the days before came to Leah in a flash.  
  
What the hell is wrong with me? Simon's an addict, Leah warned herself. He got really violent all of a sudden. He acted like a total jerk.  
  
Leah pulled away from Simon, both of them gasping for breath. "We're through Simon, remember?" Leah demanded, still breathing hard. "We aren't supposed to be making out."  
  
"I know, I know," Simon groaned. There was an awkward pause and he gazed down in Leah's brilliant emerald eyes. She sighed deeply and pulled away from Simon.  
  
"Be careful, Simon," she said, turning to walk away. "I love you," she whispered to herself.  
  
Simon watched her go. We'll be together again someday, Leah. We're soulmates, and once I get you back again, I'll never let you go....... 


	8. Chapter Eight

Part Eight (three years later)  
  
"We should take them by surprise," Simon explained, caressing the machine gun, feeling its cold metal surface under his fingers. Simon, Andrew, Thomas, James and Bartholemew stood in a close group, conversing quietly. Each held a gun or small knife and a beer bottle.  
  
Simon watched the rest of the twelve, Jesus and Mary closely. None suspected what the small group was up to. "Jesus will be so much powerful after we attack," Simon exclaimed, anticipation rising in his voice. He looked at the others with wide blue eyes full of passion and enthusiasm. The others looked just as excited.  
  
"When," Thomas asked.  
  
"Tomorrow, after Jesus enters the city. Wait for my signal," Simon told them. The five men hid their weapons and went back to the rest of the group, as if nothing had happened.  
  
  
  
Simon sat alone, on top of the metal scaffolding, late that evening, deep in thought. He didn't hear someone come up and sit beside him.  
  
"I know what your planning for tomorrow, Simon," Judas told him. "I think you should seriously reconsider what you're going to do."  
  
"No one cares what you think, Judas," Simon snarled, taking a swig from his beer bottle and a long drag from his cigarette. Judas chuckled softly and shook his head.  
  
"Oh, Simon, if only you weren't so brainless," he sighed.  
  
Simon turned to glare angrily at him. He grabbed Judas' leather jacket. "Don't you dare insult me again," he whispered menacingly. "Or I'll."  
  
"Or you'll what?" Judas challenged, grinning widely. Simon shoved him away and continued to look down at the city, covered in darkness. In the very far distance, Simon could faintly make out Cana. It was only a short trip, but seemed so distant to him. He missed his family deeply, although he never showed it and he missed Leah. He felt a sharp pain inside him whenever he saw one of the disciples with their women. He missed touching Leah, holding her, kissing her and lately he found himself thinking about her every waking second. It was frusterating when he needed to think about other things, like the Romans invading the city and trying to defeat them.  
  
Simon turned to see Judas still standing beside him. "What's her name?" he asked, surprising Simon.  
  
He grinned slightly. "How can you tell that's what I was thinking about?" he demanded.  
  
"You get this look on your face like you're really depressed. I know only the opposite sex can make a man feel that way."  
  
Simon sighed and avoided Judas' intent stare. "Leah," he answered simply.  
  
"How come you never mention her?" Judas demanded.  
  
"Why the hell do you care, Judas?" Simon snapped. Judas shrugged.  
  
"Because I want to know," he replied. Simon puffed on his cigarette again and exhaled slowly.  
  
"Hurts too much," Simon admitted. "I miss her so much, and I can't let myself think about her."  
  
"If you miss her so much, how come you left her in the first place?" Judas asked. Simon turned and looked at him, a serious expression on his face.  
  
"I have .problems...." he murmured. Judas laughed quietly.  
  
"Don't we all!" he exclaimed. Simon turned and showed him the marks on his arms from using needles.  
  
"I'm an addict," he said. Judas looked shocked.  
  
"I'm sorry," he muttered.  
  
"It's alright," Simon told him. "No one's fault but mine. She was really mad at me, and I wanted to join the zealots. We just wanted different things."  
  
"You wanted each other," Judas said. Simon just shook his head and continued to stare down at the city below him.  
  
"That's only one thing," he snapped.  
  
"Did you want to marry her?" Judas demanded. Simon shrugged and looked annoyed.  
  
"I don't know! I was seventeen years old, I didn't know what the hell I wanted!" Simon dropped his cigarette on the ground and took a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He was about to light another one, when Judas grabbed them from him.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing, Judas?" Simon snarled. Judas threw the pack of cigarettes over the railing. Simon turned and moved to punch Judas.  
  
"Simon, I'm only trying to help you!" Judas exclaimed.  
  
"I don't need your help," Simon snapped, turning to walk away. Judas decided to let him go.  
  
That kid doesn't know what he's doing, he thought to himself. 


	9. Epilogue

Part Nine (Eight Weeks Later)  
  
Simon stopped in front of Leah's door. This was where he was told she lived. He hesitated before he knocked. What if she didn't answer, what if someone else did? And what happens if she still couldn't forgive him? Simon didn't know if he could take much more. He was hurting from Jesus' crucifixion and he didn't have any drugs in his system, since he was desperately trying to get clean. If Leah wouldn't forgive him, his heart would break. Simon took a deep breath, gathered his courage and knocked on her door. He waited a few minutes, then when no one answered, turned to walk away.  
  
"Can I help you-" Leah's voice dissolved in throat when she saw the back of Simon's head. She almost fainted.  
  
"Simon?" she whispered, shocked. Simon turned around and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it's me."  
  
"Oh my God!" Leah cried. She suddenly felt incredibly embarrassed. She was barely covered by a towel, since she had jumped out of the shower to get the door.  
  
"Leah, I've seen you more naked then that," Simon said, grinning. Leah turned redder and shifted on her feet.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she demanded.  
  
"I wanted to see you," Simon told her, stepping closer.  
  
Leah shook her head and tears sprang to her eyes. "No!" she cried. "Getting over you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, and I won't let you hurt me again, Simon!" Leah backed into her doorway, and went to shut the door, but Simon blocked her.  
  
"Leah, please.." he said.  
  
'Simon, please leave. Please, don't make me beg." Leah looked up into his eyes and he felt himself melt when he saw those beautiful green eyes. "Leah, I missed you so much," Simon told her.  
  
"Don't," Leah sobbed, tears sliding down her cheeks. She tried to shut the door again, but Simon was stronger and pushed his way into her apartment.  
  
"Simon, please! Just go!" Leah turned away from him, sobbing loudly.  
  
Simon grabbed her wrist and pulled her against his body. "Not until you tell me why," he murmured. Chills went down Leah's spine when she thought about how close they were, and from the feel of Simon's warm breath on her bare skin.  
  
"You hurt me Simon," she whispered, their faces dangerously close. "You're a drug addict, and you're dangerous. Too dangerous to love."  
  
"I'm clean, Leah." Simon jerked her closer, so their lips just about touched. "I did that for you! And you're the one who broke up with me. You're the one who stopped loving me!" Simon's voice caught in his throat.  
  
"I didn't stop loving you! I was mad at you!" Leah cried. "I never stopped loving you. I-" Leah was cut off when Simon's lips covered hers. She pulled away and shook her head.  
  
"Simon, don't do this to me," she pleaded, breathing hard. Leah wanted him so badly, watching him stand there, gazing at her. She wanted to press him against the wall, kiss him passionately, and feel his strong arms around her. She loved him, no matter what she told herself.  
  
"Leah, I love you, I want you. Please!" Simon reached for her again. Leah backed away and shook her head.  
  
"Simon, go!" she choked. She gestured to the door.  
  
"Fine," he muttered, slamming the door behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Leah lay awake, staring at her bedroom ceiling. She couldn't stop thinking about Simon. He was back, after three long years, and she had missed him so much. Even after everything that had happened. She had loved him when he left, and she loved him now.  
  
"I give up," she sighed to herself. She rolled over beside the bed table and picked up the phone.  
  
  
  
  
  
Simon, after visiting with his family, which had grown in the last three years, sank down into his bed. His eyes felt heavy. He was exhausted after such a long trip and the incident with Leah that afternoon. Simon was just drifting to sleep when his phone startled him awake.  
  
"Hello," he mumbled, his voice rough with sleep.  
  
"Simon, it's me." The familiar voice on the other line caused Simon's muscles to tense.  
  
"Leah, are you alright? It's so late." Simon rubbed his eyes.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I-I need to talk to you."  
  
"I'll be right there."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Leah sat on her living room couch, waiting for Simon to arrive. She had quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a pink t-shirt and ran a brush through her blond hair. She ran to the door when she heard Simon knock.  
  
"Hi," she said, her voice quiet and embarrassed. She looked Simon up and down. She had to admit, he looked great. Same hair, same gorgeous smile, but he was taller and more fit, and he looked fantastic in his jeans and white undershirt, his tanned and muscular arms contrasting against the light material.  
  
"What did you wanna talk about?" he asked. Leah stepped out of her apartment, and shut the door.  
  
"Let's take a walk," she said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What did you do while you were gone?" Leah asked, as she walked beside Simon by the river. The largest part of the river ran through town and a bridge was built, so people could jog, rollerblade or walk despite the large body of water. Leah and Simon walked slowly downtown. Occasionally hands or legs brushed together and Leah would look away quickly.  
  
"I joined the zealots, fought against Rome, and met someone."  
  
Leah tried to act casual. "Oh, interesting."  
  
Simon smiled gently. "I meant a close friend, someone who changed my life."  
  
"Who?" Leah asked.  
  
"Jesus Christ."  
  
Realization hit Leah. "You were one of the twelve disciples!"  
  
Simon nodded. "That's right."  
  
"So that's what this is," Leah said. She reached out and touched the cross tattoo on Simon's bicep. "And let me guess, you were the one who caused the riot when Jesus entered the city."  
  
Simon laughed and blushed. "Yeah, you guessed right."  
  
They continued to walk, Simon studying Leah under the light of the street lamps. "I'm sorry about earlier, Simon," Leah said. She looked up at Simon and smiled softly. "You took me by surprise."  
  
"It's alright," Simon told her. "I did catch you off guard. I just needed to see you so badly." Leah sighed and took Simon's hand. She kept walking until they were at the middle of the bridge, then Leah stopped and leaned against the metal railing. Simon stood in front of her, and leaned in. Leah wrapped her arms around him and they stood there, embracing. Simon's arms felt so good, so warm, and so safe. Leah wanted to freeze time, wanted him to hold her forever.  
  
"It feels so good to put my arms around you," Simon whispered, rubbing her back gently. "I think I just found the piece of my soul that was missing." Leah agreed. Their bodies fit perfectly together, like matching pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. Leah placed her hands on Simon's neck and tilted his head so their lips met. He kissed her passionately, holding her closer and letting his hands explore the curves of her body. When their lips broke apart, Leah was gasping for breath.  
  
"Simon, I love you so much!" she cried, emotion filling her voice. He pulled her close again and kissed her hungrily. Leah's heart was beating so fast, she was afraid it would break her chest open. She pulled away from him again and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Make love to me Simon," she pleaded, as he kissed her neck. He nodded and took her hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Moonlight stretched across the floor, as Simon lay awake beside Leah. She slept peacefully, her breathing slow and deep. Simon held her as she dreamt, occasionally smiling when she smiled happily in her sleep. He kissed her bare shoulder and thanked God that he got her back. He had waited so long to see her again, to touch her again. Simon felt as though he would die if she ever left him. As he held her, her warm body against his, he wondered if he could ever love someone else.  
  
Leah stirred beside him and turned over. "You're still awake?" she whispered, her eyes still closed and her voice hoarse from sleep.  
  
Simon nodded. "Yeah." Leah smiled and leaned up to kiss him. She propped herself with her elbow, and stroked the side of Simon's face.  
  
"Can't sleep?" she asked.  
  
Simon laughed softly. "I should be able to sleep, since you wore me out, but you looked so beautiful and peaceful while you slept. Like an angel."  
  
"You're my angel," she told him.  
  
"I love you," Simon whispered. He kissed her forehead softly. "Go back to sleep." Leah let him pull her close, and she felt herself become so warm and comfortable that she fell asleep again almost instantly. She hoped for the rest of her life Simon would be there when she fell asleep and when she woke up. 


End file.
